


海岬

by WheatEdge



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: Bottom！Bruno Buccellati, M/M, Top！Giorno Giovanna, 茸布 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheatEdge/pseuds/WheatEdge
Summary: *rough sex，有血*作者已经死得不能再死了，一辆破车拖拖拉拉写了两天我也真是屑啊*我把替身吃了，大概就是个虽然他俩都有替身但谁都没用的故事（……）





	海岬

他们从房间门口一路撕扯到床上。

“这他妈的是强奸，乔鲁诺。”他咬着牙同身上人扭打，“你没资格对我这么做。”

布加拉提的衣服已经被撕裂，纽扣散落一地，半小时前还平整熨帖的昂贵白衬衫此刻变成两块废布片，堪堪挂在黑发男人身上。

“你做事时就该想到后果。”乔鲁诺撕掉了布加拉提上身最后的布料，布加拉提屈膝朝乔鲁诺踢去，企图将他从身上掀下来。察觉他动作的乔鲁诺一把按住脚踝，代价是脸上挨了一拳。教父居高临下压制着他的副手，后者一把扯住自己上司的领带，好像要把他勒死。

“如果你想勒死我，”乔鲁诺拽下布加拉提的皮带甩在地上，金属带扣沉重的撞击地面，“你就会因为在床上谋杀了热情教父而出名。”

“那已经是当时的最佳方案，我只是选择了更为有利的一条路。”布加拉提不甘示弱地说，“如果按你那种优柔寡断的做法，现在我们已经被端了。”

“你所谓的‘最佳方案’就是和那个老不死的上床？”乔鲁诺更加用力的擒住布加拉提的腰，手抚上他的脖颈。

布加拉提深吸气，“我会在那之前做掉他。”

乔鲁诺低下头一口咬上那块地方，留下一个深深的齿痕。

“他摸过你哪儿？是这儿、这儿，还是这儿？”他的手顺着布加拉提的脖颈下移，轻擦过腰后摸进底裤，恶质地捏了一下对方裤裆里的那玩意儿，满意的听见布加拉提发出一声低喘。

布加拉提松开乔鲁诺的领带，丝绸游到布加拉提腹部，像条蛇一样盘踞在那里。

“嫉妒了？”年长者戏谑地说，“小男孩。”

话音未落乔鲁诺便凶狠地吻上来，布加拉提敏感的尝到自己嘴里的血味：这小狼咬破了自己的嘴唇。于是他也报复般的啃咬乔鲁诺，双方的舌尖都染了血。

“我是不会认输的。”一吻结束时布加拉提说，“如果你想说服我就得用行动证明。”

于是乔鲁诺也真的这么做了。

“对不起，没有润滑了。”乔鲁诺舔湿手指，像个初出茅庐的新手一样草草略过前戏，还未等布加拉提反应过来便直接插了进去。

“你他妈的——”布加拉提几乎痛到失声，乔鲁诺体贴的给了他几秒的喘息时间，尔后便掐住了他的腰。

“我会证明的。”乔鲁诺说，就着撕裂的血操进去，“用你希望的‘行动’。”

这家伙。布加拉提痛嘶出声，一拳击向乔鲁诺，却因疼痛失了些准，乔鲁诺堪堪躲过那一拳，扭身的动作为布加拉提带来新一波的疼痛。他咬咬牙，抓过横在身上的领带。

“你不是说能在他上你之前做掉他吗？”乔鲁诺咬住布加拉提的耳垂，“你现在也可以杀了我。”

“你猜我会不会这么做？”布加拉提扯住乔鲁诺敞开的领口，“现在轮到我了。”

乔鲁诺的视角在瞬间转换，手腕被迅速捆住，用的还是他自己的领带——完美的讽刺笑话。

现在是布加拉提占领了高地。他居高临下的俯视自己年轻的恋人，疼痛还未褪去，浅淡的快感缓慢上涌，他将乔鲁诺摁在床单上，察觉到他忍耐的表情。

“所以我说你还是个小男孩。”布加拉提讽刺地说，“太嫩了。”

他向下沉腰，满意的听见乔鲁诺的闷哼声。事实上从他们第一次上床开始，布加拉提就一直想这么做了——这头不服管的小狼崽总不愿屈居人下，爱好在性事中掌握主导权。年长者总愿意多顺着他些，毕竟他平常做得确实不错。

只是还不够。布加拉提想，或许这次该教他些新东西。

他们再次吻在一起。这次的吻省去了撕咬，变得有些温情脉脉。布加拉提缓缓抚上交合的部位，揉搓裸露在外的器官。乔鲁诺喘着气，手上的束缚业已解开，他的身躯却被另一种无形的绳索困住。疼痛与快感向来并行发生，布加拉提更深的沉下腰去，酸涩感沿着脊椎漫上来，呻吟混着唾液沿着唇边流下，滴落在乔鲁诺身上。

这场拷问只进行到一半，拷问者和被拷问者却都已沉溺其中，完全脱离了原本的期望。他们像在性爱中争斗，彼此都不愿认输，于是只能撕扯、扭打，一举颠覆平常的温柔缱绻，在粗鲁的血中尝到别样的甘醇。

高潮为这次分歧画上句点。他们喘息着躺在一处，在廉价的被单中相拥，以吻作为和解的标志。

或许这样没什么不好，乔鲁诺想，但自己的底线依旧是不让他冒险。

这样确实没什么不好。布加拉提对恋人说，我们绕过了海岬，保住了第七个防水舱*。

 

 

 

>>>

*第七个防水舱：泰坦尼克号沉没是由于冰山划破了船上所有的防水舱——一共有七个，本来只划破了六个，理论上船是不会沉没的，但船长的转舵让这艘船的最后一个防水舱也被顺着划破，水漫进去，游轮陷落深海。


End file.
